nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Derieri/Image Gallery
__FORCETOC__ Manga Character Profile= Derieri.png|Derieri in the manga Derieri color.png|Derieri color scheme in the manga |-| Plot= '}} Demon Clan.png|The Ten Commandments released from their seal ---- '}} The Ten Commandments sensing Meliodas' power.png|Derieri noticing Meliodas' new power Zeldris giving the order to dominate Britannia.png|Zeldris ordering Derieri to conquer Britannia Derieri and Monspeet arriving to Bellford.png|Derieri and Monspeet arriving to Bellford ---- '}} Meliodas vs. Ten Commandments.png|Derieri surrounding Meliodas Derieri fighting.png|Derieri fighting Meliodas Derieri hits her 54th blow on Meliodas.png|Derieri hits her 54th blow on Meliodas Former Ten Commandments.png|Derieri apart of the original Ten Commandments ---- '}} Derieri furious.png|Derieri furious and prepared to fight Nerobasta using Ark on Derieri.png|Nerobasta using Ark on Derieri Derieri overwhelming Ark.png|Derieri overwhelming Ark Derieri killing both Denzel and Nerobasta.png|Derieri killing Nerobasta and Denzel Monspeet cutting Derieri's hair.png|Monspeet fixing Derieri's hair Monspeet offering Derieri a new outfit.png|Monspeet offering Derieri a new outfit Derieri hitting Monspeet's head.png|Derieri hitting Monspeet's head Derieri meeting Elizabeth.png|Derieri meets Elizabeth Derieri's hand destroyed by Elizabeth.png|Elizabeth using Ark on Derieri Meliodas saving Elizabeth from Derieri.png|Meliodas saving Elizabeth from Derieri Meliodas punching Derieri's chest.png|Meliodas punching Derieri's chest Monspeet rescuing Derieri.png|Monspeet rescuing Derieri Derieri kicking Hawk in a combo.png|Derieri kicking Hawk Meliodas deflecting Derieri's blows.png|Meliodas deflecting Derieri's blows Monspeet and Derieri hit by Full Counter.png|Derieri and Monspeet hit by Full Counter ---- '}} The Demon Clan prepare to battle Stigma.png|Derieri and the Demon Clan prepare to battle Stigma. Derieri talking with Elizabeth.png|Derieri talking with Elizabeth Sariel_using_Tornado_as_a_shredding_barrier.png|Derieri fighting Sariel Derieri Indura Form.png|Derieri transform into an Indura Ludoshel attacking Derieri and Monspeet with Ark.png|Derieri and Monspeet being attacked by Ludoshel Derieri and Monspeet's Induras.png|Derieri and Monspeet's Indura forms Elizabeth purifying Derieri and Monspeet.png|Derieri and Monspeet being purifyed by Elizabeth Derieri and Monspeet after being purified by the goddess Elizabeth.png|Derieri and Monspeet after being "purifyed" by the goddess Elizabeth ---- '}} Derieri and Monspiet village.png|Derieri and Monspeet living in a human village Derieri in human clothes.png|Derieri in human clothes ---- '}} Derieri with the demon mark removed.png|Derieri deciding to return her Commandment Monspeet sacrifice.png|Derieri watching Estarossa grabbing Monspeet's final heart Estarossa taunting Elizabeth and Derieri.png|Estarossa taunting Derieri. Elizabeth protecting Derieri.png|Elizabeth and Derieri fighting Estarossa's Black Hound. Elizabeth protects Derieri.png|Elizabeth protecting Derieri from Estarossa. Elizabeth attacking Estarossa.png|Derieri watching in shock as Elizabeth attacks Estarossa. King, Derieri, Sariel and Tarmiel go after Estarossa.png|Derieri and the otters heading out to save Elizabeth. Estarossa swallowed by the power of the Commandments.png|Derieri and the others battling Estarossa. Derieri thinking about Monspeet.png|Derieri's final resolution Mael killing Derieri.png|Mael destroys Derieri's last heart Mael taking Derieri's commandment.png|Mael taking Derieri's Commandment Elizabeth taking care of Derieri's dead body.png|Elizabeth takes care of Derieri's dead body |-| Covers= Volume 22.png|Derieri on the cover of Volume 22 Volume 23.png|Derieri on the cover of Volume 23 ---- Chapter128.png|Derieri on the cover of Chapter 128 Chapter174.png|Derieri on the cover of Chapter 174 Chapter189.png|Derieri on the cover of Chapter 189 Chapter190.png|Derieri on the cover of Chapter 190 Chapter200.png|Derieri on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter204.png|Derieri on the cover of Chapter 204 Chapter205.png|Derieri on the cover of Chapter 205 Chapter207.png|Derieri on the cover of Chapter 207 Chapter210.png|Derieri on the cover of Chapter 210 Chapter239.png|Derieri on the cover of Chapter 239 Chapter260.png|Derieri on the cover of Chapter 260 Chapter273.png|Derieri on the cover of Chapter 273 Chapter276.png|Derieri on the cover of Chapter 276 Anime Character Profile= Derieri Full Visual.png|Derieri anime design. |-| Plot= '}} Derieri Anime.png|Derieri released from the demon seal ---- '}} Derieri breaking Nerobasta Ark.png|Derieri breaks Nerobasta's Ark Nerobasta talks Derieri.png|Nerobasta talks Derieri Derieri_kills_Nerobasta.png|Derieri kills Nerobasta and Denzel Derieri faces Elizabeth.png|Derieri faces Elizabeth Meliodas punchs Derieri.png|Meliodas punchs Derieri ---- '}} Elizabeth talking with Derieri.png|Derieri talking with Elizabeth Derieri piercing Sariel' eye.png|Derieri piercing Sariel's eye Derieri and Monspeet's Induras Anime.png Derieri and Monspeet turned into Induras.png|Derieri and Monspeet turned into Induras Derieri and Monspeet Indura Anime.png Monspeet Derieri Indura Purge Anime.png|Derieri and Monspeet being purified by Elizabeth Derieri Indura Anime.png |-| Animated Gifs= '}} Derieri Combo Star.gif|Derieri fights Meliodas ---- '}} Elizabeth using Ark on Derieri.gif|Derieri recieving Elizabeth's Ark Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries